


Compliment

by nerdthisway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Butt Plugs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Homophobic Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdthisway/pseuds/nerdthisway
Summary: Nobody really paid attention to him, they were used to see each other naked, but then a guy who Pratt knew very well shouted from across the room «That ass! Looking good Pratt!».College!AU





	Compliment

Everyone in the locker was being so loud. Guys celebrating, guys screaming, guys cracking open beer cans: they didn’t just win the game, they won the season for the third year in a row, and they deserved to have fun. The MVP of the night was none other than Chris Pratt: he had scored the winning point and since the end of the game everybody had been complimenting him and telling him how great he was – basically boosting his ego way more than needed.  
Pratt was getting out of the shower and he was in such a “Nobody can tell me shit” mood that he didn’t even put on a towel before heading to his locker to get his clean clothes. Nobody really paid attention to him, they were used to see each other naked, but then a guy who Pratt knew very well shouted from across the room «That ass! Looking good Pratt!». He turned around while putting on his underwear and his eyes met Hemsworth’s, who visibly winked and smiled at him in a way that would have made any girl in his class drop down to her knees. Everyone in the locker busted out laughing but Pratt didn't feel like answering, so he just laughed along and went back to getting dressed.

The celebration was wearing out and after saying goodbye to his mate Evans he headed back to the shower stalls to collect the stuff he left there earlier; he understood he was not alone when he heard footsteps behind his. «You didn’t like my little compliment for you, Pratt?» Hemsworth said while getting closer to him. «It’s not that I didn’t like it, Hemsworth…» he replied, taking a couple steps to meet him, «it’s just that if I answered honestly everybody would’ve understood that you’re a fag and-» his answer was cut off by the younger one, who was now standing in front of him. Hemsworth yanked back his hair and pushed him against a wall, hissing through his teeth «you think I’m like you, Pratt? You think I’m a fag? I’m not the one who sucks dicks at house parties». Pratt stared at him in the eyes – «I don’t just suck dicks, I also take them up my ass» he said in a dreamy, flirty voice while flicking his tongue. The Aussie looked livid but he couldn’t ignore the boner that was growing in his grey sweatpants, so he decided to take advantage of the moment and postpone any thought about his dubious sexuality. While keeping a hand firm on his hair he kissed him, violently clashing their mouths together; their tongues rubbed one against the other, fighting for supremacy, and the other hand travelled fast on his back and cupped his round ass. Pratt placed his hand on Hemsworth’s pecs to feel his muscles and as the kiss got deeper they moved down, first on his abs and then on his ass. He tried squeezing it but the Aussie quickly grabbed his hands and locked them above his head: «I told you I don’t like that shit, you fucking fag». He placed a hand on his neck and lightly choked him; Pratt’s eyes got a bit glassy and he instinctively closed them while grasping for air. Hemsworth let out a satisfied laugh and grabbed him by his shoulders to turn him around, making him face the cold wall while pressing against his body with his own. His hard dick brushed against the other’s ass and they both groaned in anticipation; Hemsworth, tired of waiting, quickly lowered his pants enough to take out his dick and dropped Pratt’s basketball shorts and boxer briefs to the ground. He spread his cheeks to rub his cock between them but when he started grinding he felt something weird between them. He ran his fingers through the same spot, only to find out that Pratt was wearing a butt plug. The older one couldn’t keep himself from smiling, even when the Aussie grabbed his jaw while pressing his dick on his ass and whispering in his ear – «you’re such a cockslut, aren’t you? You’re disgusting». Pratt sighed when Hemsworth removed the plug from his ass, yearning to be filled. The Aussie spat on this hand and after a couple strokes he entered Pratt’s hole without any warning; he gasped loudly and almost screamed, but the Aussie shut his mouth with his hand. «Keep quiet, I don’t think you want somebody to find us» he whispered in his ear while buried balls-deep in his ass. He briefly nodded and Hemsworth started pounding him, holding him firmly by hips: «for being such a whore you’re so fucking tight» he grunted, while Pratt had to bite his own lips to keep from moaning. He knew this would’ve been good, just not this good: fuck, not even in his wildest dreams Chris Hemsworth was such a dirty talker.  
«Fucking choke me» he managed to say without crying out loud and that’s what did it for the younger one: he put his hand around his neck and squeezed hard enough to bruise while his pace got faster. Pratt had lost any connection to reality, he was dizzy and Hemsworth was hitting his sweet spot – then Hemsworth’s thrusts got more frantic and after a couple more he came deep inside and he couldn’t hold himself anymore and climaxed on his shirt and on the locker wall.  
Hemsworth put his pants back on and guided Pratt, who was still a bit shaken, inside a shower stall: «clean up Pratt, I’m waiting you outside. Let’s grab tacos».

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I love these two. We all know Hemsworth is not such a douche but a man can dream right?  
> Hope you liked this.


End file.
